fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Boom Boom
Boom Boom, sometimes parsed as Boom-Boom or BOOM-BOOM, is a recurring boss in the Mario series, first appearing in . He is typically one of Mario's more persistent foes, and is often battled as a mid-boss in fortresses. He is strong and aggressive, with his main form of attack being running around while swinging his fists, trying to damage Mario. Typically, it takes three stomps on his head to defeat him. Like most Koopas, he has a shell, which is colored red and sometimes has spikes depending on the game. History ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Boom Boom first appears in Super Mario Bros. 3, where he helps Bowser and the Koopalings invade the Mushroom World's seven kingdoms and steal the wands from their kings. He appears at the end of the fortresses in every world, trying to prevent Mario from going any further. He is also battled multiple times in the final world, Castle of Koopa, in the various Tank, Battleship, and Airship levels. In battle, Boom Boom begins by walking left and right towards Mario while swinging his fists, occasionally crouching to reveal his shell's spikes, then leaping and repeating the pattern. His fists will damage Mario on contact, and he cannot jump on Boom Boom while he has his shell's spikes protruding. Mario can either damage him by jumping on his head three times, by shooting five fireballs at him as Fire Mario, or by scoring five hits from hammers as Hammer Mario (which can be done with as little as one hammer if his aim is precise enough). After being jumped on once, Boom Boom will either start leaping very high or grow wings and fly in the air, occasionally swooping down to attack him. After being hit twice, he starts moving around at high speeds. Once defeated, he releases a Magic Ball that allows Mario to move on to the next level. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' After many years of absence, Boom Boom returns in . Once again, he is battled as a boss, though rather than being battled in fortresses in the middle of a world, he is battled in Airship levels at the end of some worlds. He also appears alongside a new female partner named Pom Pom. Boom Boom is battled several times throughout the game, specifically in the Airship levels of World 2, World 3, World 7, Special 4, and Special 6 (which can be skipped), as well as Special 8-Crown, the final level in the game. His main tactic is to spin around with his arms outstretched while chasing down Mario, trying to damage him. After awhile, he will stop spinning and become dizzy, giving Mario the opportunity to jump on him; alternatively, he can jump on his head while he is spinning, though this is riskier. After being hit, he will crawl into his shell and start spinning, launching himself forward and bouncing off the walls. Mario must dodge this attack until he gets out of his shell, which is when the cycle repeats. After three hits, he is defeated, and Mario is rewarded 10 Coins and a Warp Pipe that leads to the Flagpole. While Boom Boom's strategies don't change much after the initial encounter in World 2, his battles do get progressively harder. In World 3, the ground is made up of two conveyor belts that move in opposite directions, which can make jumping on him harder. In Special 4, the ground is covered in spikes, which will limit Mario's movement depending on what spikes are protruding. In Special 6, Boom Boom will create trails of fire as he spins, which will damage Mario if he touches them. The encounters in World 7 and Special 8 have him team up with Pom Pom to attack Mario together; both must be defeated. In the Special worlds, Boom Boom can also appear in some Mystery Boxes, where it only takes one hit to defeat him. ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' / New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe Boom Boom returns in and, by extension, and their remake . He has the same role as in Super Mario Bros. 3, where he is encountered and battled throughout the many towers in the game with the exception of Screwtop Tower and Slide Lift Tower, where Boss Sumo Bro. and Kamek are battled respectively. This time, Boom Boom has spikes on his shell. As in Super Mario Bros. 3, Boom Boom's main attack is charging at Mario while flailing his fists around. After three stomps on his head or several fireballs with Fire Mario, he will be defeated. He also cannot be frozen by iceballs from Ice Mario or Penguin Mario. After the first world, Acorn Plains, Kamek will assist Boom Boom by enhancing him with magic, giving him new abilities, which are: *'Layer-Cake Desert': Boom Boom gains the ability to use a spinning jump, which damages Mario if he hits him. *'Frosted Glacier' and Sparkling Waters: Boom Boom can jump, much like Super Mario Bros. 3. *'Soda Jungle': Boom Boom grows larger. *'Rock-Candy Mines': Boom Boom grows wings, which allow him to fly around and swoop down at Mario. His strategies don't change in New Super Luigi U. ''Super Mario 3D World'' battling Boom Boom in Super Mario 3D World.]]Boom Boom returns with Pom Pom in , once again as a boss. He is encountered in World 2, World 6, and World Flower. His abilities and weaknesses are identical to that of Super Mario 3D Land, where he will spin around with his fists and try to attack Mario, and spin in his shell after being attacked. In World 2, he will turn invisible while spinning, making it harder to damage him. In World 6, he will create copies of his shells, which will fly around when he spins in his shell. In World Flower, he is battled in the level Boss Blitz alongside Pom Pom, the Hissocrats, King Ka-Thunk, Boss Brolder, and Motley Bossblob. He uses the same tactics as in World 2. Appearances ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit Boom Boom appears as a starting racer in ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit. He is a heavyweight with a large size. He has average speed, average acceleration, average handling and great traction. ''Mario Kart: Infinity Remix Boom Boom appears as a starting character in ''Mario Kart: Infinity Remix. He is a cruiserweight character, meaning that he has high speed and weight stats, but low acceleration and handling stats. He also has moderately high off-road and mini-turbo stats. ''Super Smash Bros. Charged Boom Boom appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Charged as an alternate costume for Bowser Jr. alongside the Koopalings and Pom Pom. Like the others, he pilots a personalized Jr. Clown Car, with his having a brown rim and propeller. The announcer and crowds refer to him by name and he has unique voice clips, though gameplay-wise he is identical to Bowser Jr. ''Jake's Super Smash Bros. Boom Boom appears in ''Jake's Super Smash Bros. as an enemy that can be encountered in Smash Run. He is considered a Dangerous Enemy, and rarely spawns, but is marked on the map when he does. Unlike regular enemies, he has a health bar indicating his health, and rewards a lot of power-ups when defeated. His attacks are the same as in Super Mario Bros. 3, where he will charge at players while flailing his fists, though at low health he will spin in his shell to deal more damage. Jumping on his head also has a chance to stun him, making him easier to damage. Gallery Trivia *In the May 15, 2019 Super Mario Maker 2 Direct, Boom Boom was described as a "mad lad". }} Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Super Mario World: Wii Category:Koopas Category:Enemies Category:Mario Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Thundernauts Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Enemies Category:Characters Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Bosses Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Super Mario 3D Land: Bowser's Ultimate Revenge Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Males Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Boom Boom Trilogy Category:Lets-a-go, Mario Category:Koopalings Universe Category:Super Mario Moose Category:Super Mario Moose Deluxe Category:Mario Party Switch (Luigi4747) Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit